


Mornings at the Mendozas'

by stuckathomewriting (ItsGonnaBeMei)



Category: Betty en NY (TV 2019)
Genre: Armando being afraid because he knows what boys are like, Armando is neurotic as usual, Baby de Mendoza, Betty being the voice of reason, F/M, Other, domesticity and sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGonnaBeMei/pseuds/stuckathomewriting
Summary: Armando is now married and a "padre de familia".  He is also more neurotic than ever.  Betty continues to be the voice of reason.  Also, meet Aurora Mendoza, Betty and Armando's little girl.
Relationships: Armando Mendoza / Betty Rincon, Armando Mendoza / Betty Rincon de Mendoza
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Mornings at the Mendozas'

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to suck. Seriously. This is going to suck because even though I uploaded this last, this is actually my first work of fiction in ten years. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Armando woke up to an empty bed. That in itself was not unusual since Betty always woke up with the sun. What was different was that today was Aurora’s first day of school. He shook his head and rushed to the kitchen in his PJs to see his girls. His wife greeted him with a warm smile and a kiss like always. For the millionth time, he thanked his stars that he married her. Betty was still in her usual robe and nightgown looking more delicious than the traditional Mexican breakfast spread she’d put on the table but at said table also sat a little girl with big, innocent eyes looking up at him. Aurora, his beautiful little girl. His eyes welled up a little. One day soon someone would come and take her away from Betty and him. That day was not today, though. Today she was only all of four years old. He immediately swept in for a hug, tucking her head under his chin and raining kisses on her hair as she continued to eat her fruit. He looked up at his wife and saw the fondly exasperated look in the eyes that their daughter had inherited. He didn’t understand his own mother’s need to tell him that his baby would need surgery when she got older. After all, Aurora looked exactly like her mother at that age – his father-in-law had shown him all the photographs to prove it. Armando’s eyes widened. Aurora would be the prime target of every Armando Mendoza type in the world. Hell, no. Over his dead body. He immediately made plans to start building an arsenal. And maybe a nice little tower in the woods to lock his baby girl in. He and his wife would visit every day, but…

He felt Betty’s hand on his shoulder. “ _Mi amor,_ you’re spiralling again.” He handed Aurora the banana she was reaching for.

He pouted. “Am not.”

Next thing he knew his hand was on Betty’s belly that was slightly swollen with life. “You better not be. We have this one coming in a few months and we can’t have a meltdown about how Aurora will one day get married and live far away from us. Again.”

“But she–”

“That is still a long way off. Besides, our next child is a boy. You’ll have an ally,” she teased.

Armando brought Betty’s hand to his lips. “I am so very, very glad I married you.”

“I know. Now hurry up – Aurora is going to be late for school. She’s excited to go because she met this one little boy at her baby gym —”

“–which we’re apparently going to have to cancel now.”

“Armando!”


End file.
